


【红←铁】单相思单程票 I

by oasis2616



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616
Summary: ※一点都不会让人觉得高兴的剧情。※显而易见的 鬼龙红郎←南云铁虎。※含限定卡池『スカウト！ヒーローショウ』与限定活动『诀别！思い出と喧哗祭』部分剧情neta。
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora





	【红←铁】单相思单程票 I

**Author's Note:**

> ※一点都不会让人觉得高兴的剧情。  
> ※显而易见的 鬼龙红郎←南云铁虎。  
> ※含限定卡池『スカウト！ヒーローショウ』与限定活动『诀别！思い出と喧哗祭』部分剧情neta。

列车门敞开，他犹豫了一下，还是选择迈入车厢随便挑了个座位坐下。

车厢里只有他一个人。

（Side.Tetora） 

“他是我所憧憬的对象。”

室外的人声鼎沸衬得仅有一人的练习室愈发冷寂。时值这场糅合对过去的留恋以及对新生的向往的喧哗祭的末尾，作为主角之一的红月怎会在演出时间停留在平时的练习室内。便也方便了他光明正大地闯入。 

因为这次对手附加着各方面上的重大意义，也为了配合这场无烟之战的色彩，以往的演出服饰都被脱下搁置在空荡荡的衣柜里，取而代之的是长幅振袖的传统正装。他来途中远远看见过在舞台后严阵以待的红月三人，与装束相衬的是眉眼轮廓间的冷静坚定。 

那时他忍不住想，若是自己也站在那儿，会不会也有同样的神情。 

也就想想。 

“……你不是『红月』成员，而是『流星队』成员。”

“在那之前，我跟大将是隶属同一社团『空手部』的。”

那天有未散的夕阳透过玻璃窗投射到武道场的地板，他站在这边，他最憧憬的人站在那边。铁虎不清楚自己的表情是怎样的，或许在红郎眼中他和抱着玩偶跟别人争辩的小孩没什么两样，固执又稚气。他本以为红郎在这件事上不会松口，他甚至做好过后安慰自己的打算，却不曾想到对方只是叹息一声，便准许了。

他欢欣鼓舞，毕竟下午的空手部活动是众多部员一同参加的，红郎也顾虑到『红月』的影响而鲜少在众人面前露面。但现在，在众目睽睽之下，自己被允许和红郎共同练习。

无关立场，这时候的两人只是部长和部员的关系。

虽然在普通科学生的眼里，他们就是『红月』与『流星队』。

在流星队的时候他很开心，和大家一起在舞台上卖力演出时也会情不自禁地流露过分的热情，显得活力四射。但是，该怎么说呢，

“对于没能加入『红月』这件事，我还是觉得很遗憾啊。”

虽然说若是成功加入了的话，不仅会令现在所处的立场发生翻天覆地的变化，对平日里更有明显影响的是训练。训练量无从比较，可光就学生会副会长惯常的行事作风并不难看出他对一切的『质』有多重视。毕竟是『红月』嘛，梦之咲中实力排行NO.2的组合，以严谨作风而扬名在外，所以这也是没办法的事。

但这并非他最在意的。

“我从入学的那一天开始，就十分憧憬富有男子气概的大将。尽管现在距离那会儿也没几个月，但时间长短一点都不影响我胸膛中沸腾的感情！

我，想和大将站在同一个地方！”

所以在社团报名时他才会毫不犹豫地选择了由鬼龙红郎负责的空手部，可这还不够，一周加起来的那短短的社团时间还不够，他变贪婪了——“我，想和大将并肩站在用一个舞台上！”

所以最初即使对红月的Leader感到无由来的害怕，他还是选择参加红月测试第一轮的、他略微苦手的笔试。考试的途中他不断祈求着自己的成绩能够迈过那道于他而言设定得太高的坎，然而结果依然是意料之中的失败。

为什么当偶像还要用学习成绩来筛选啊！——也曾发出过相似的哀嚎，就在大将面前，现在回想起来他不免感到脸上燃起了羞愧的红。令他惊奇的是，那时候的大将露出难得一见的柔和神情做出了回应：“既然进入了『流星队』，那么铁你就应该努力成为耀眼的『Black』。”没有把组合立场纳入安抚之内的大将，真是，贴心得让他哭泣。


End file.
